<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i'll always protect you (even if i loose something dearly) by Ariaizz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471019">i'll always protect you (even if i loose something dearly)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaizz/pseuds/Ariaizz'>Ariaizz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcyt has taken over my life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Canon Compliant, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Deaf, Deaf Character, Deaf TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Execution, Festivals, Gen, Good Friend Toby Smith | Tubbo, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), The Author Regrets Nothing, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit-centric, fluff is at the end, he respawns, this was sitting in my docs for a hot sec, wilbur was insane but he kinda calmed down</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaizz/pseuds/Ariaizz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TommyInnit wasn’t a man that had regrets. </p><p>He was always one to run forward, act on impulse without thinking, and whatever happened; happened and that’s the end of the story.</p><p>so if he has to protect his best friend, even if he dies in the process, with a very painful respawn- so be it.</p><p>~~~</p><p>aka that one popular trope where tubbo goes deaf at the festival, but with a twist :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt, Dave | Technoblade &amp; Jschlatt, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mcyt has taken over my life [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>907</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i'll always protect you (even if i loose something dearly)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>dont ship minors thats weirdchamp</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TommyInnit wasn’t a man that had regrets. </p><p>He was always one to run forward, act on impulse without thinking, and whatever happened; happened and that’s the end of the story.</p><p>He had regret creep up on him when the Festival started, both himself and Wilbur on a building’s roof watching from afar.</p><p>Today they were planning to blow up Manburg. If it all went according to plan that is. </p><p>“Tommy, I’m... Tommy, I’m having second thoughts.”</p><p>Tommy heard what he said, and felt a little bit of hope shine through. Yes! Maybe they could keep Manburg intact! He wanted to double-check, however.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Tommy asked,</p><p>“These are my friends I don’t know if I wa-”</p><p>In normal Tommy fashion, he spoke on impulse.</p><p>“Don’t! Don’t Wilbur- you shouldn’t! You can take it back, man! We don’t have to do anything tonight! We can take it slow!”</p><p>“But this is the opportunity this is the opportunity-”</p><p>Their voices started to overlap.</p><p>“You can take it slow-”</p><p>“If I don’t blow it up now, when are we going to blow it up?</p><p>“You can take it slow..”</p><p>Wilbur whispered. “When am I going to blow it up?”</p><p>“You don’t have to! We don’t have to now. We just- look at how happy everyone is!”</p><p>Wilbur mutters to himself, though loud enough so Tommy could hear it. “<i>Oh,</i> Schlatt...”</p><p>Tommy didn’t pay any mind, however. “Look- Look! Even Tubbo! Even Tubbo is having a lovely night- look at him in his suit, he’s all grown up-”</p><p>“FUCK- I DON’T WANT TO LOOK AT HIM IN HIS SUIT BRO”</p><p>Wilbur regained composure from his little outburst.</p><p>“That’s not- don’t say that.”</p><p>Tommy tried to speak but was just taken over by Wilbur’s voice.</p><p>“NO, NO, NO THAT'S NOT-”</p><p>“They’re lighting fireworks. Don’t you want him to be happy?”</p><p>“Tommy I-” He was at a loss for words.</p><p>After bringing Tubbo to them and having a chat with him, they agreed that if Tubbo said the detonation line, he would go search for the button and go blow everything up.</p><p>...It was time for the speech. The make it or break it for Manburg. </p><p>Tubbo clears his throat and begins reciting the script Schlatt gave him. “Our people have been beaten by rulers and dictators for far too long; now we are finally free. Free to elect who we want; free to live how we want, and most importantly, free to go where we want without the confines of those huge black walls. So, with that in mind, I’d like to thank everyone for coming to this wonderful event.”</p><p>Tubbo heard Schlatt chuckle darkly. And he was confused- and rightfully so. </p><p>“Wh-What’s wrong Schlatt?” </p><p>Schlatt starts. “Nah, it’s just- I was just thinkin’ about it, Tubbo. Y’know how to have fun.”</p><p>“Schlatt- yeah we like- what’s up?”</p><p>“You got anything else in the speech, big guy?”</p><p>“No, not really. Let the festival begin. Yeah!”</p><p>Wilbur heard the phrase and began to run off, to try and find the button. He tried to quietly usher Tommy to go with him, but he stubbornly stayed to watch. He couldn’t be bothered; so he went on the hunt.</p><p>“You done with the speech?”</p><p>Tubbo had hesitance and confusion in his voice. “Yeah, I’m done with the speech, Schlatt.”</p><p>“Alright.” Schlatt clears his throat. “Hey uh, hey Quackity, here. Take some of this; take some of this.”</p><p>Quackity, upon hearing his name being called, looks over to him. “Yeah?” He looks at the bag of yellow powder. Powdered concrete. He takes it. “Alright.”</p><p>Tubbo, looking around confused at the president and vice. “What are you-” </p><p>Wilbur was cursing to himself, not being able to find the button.</p><p>It wasn’t going exactly to plan. Fuck.</p><p>“Let me do something real quick.” Schlatt, along with Quackity’s help, began surrounding Tubbo with powdered concrete. It was too dense and too much to escape from. There was also a fence that blocked him from running out. He was stuck</p><p>Tubbo kept saying “Schlatt what are you-” like a broken record.</p><p>Tommy had to watch from afar. He had to watch his best friend get trapped. He wanted to run over and help him but he couldn’t. Not now.</p><p>“This is why I asked for a bucket fellas.” Schlatt began to solidify the powder with water. Now he really couldn’t leave.</p><p>“Tubbo... Tubbo, I’ll cut to the fucking chase, alright?” Quackity was encouraging Schlatt to tell whatever he was meant to say. “Tubbo, I- really mean it, you fucking suck.” </p><p>“Tubbo, Tubbo.”</p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“I know what you’ve been up to.”</p><p>Tubbo plays dumb. “What have I- what are you talking about?”</p><p>Schlatt mocks him. “What have I been up to- What have I been up to?!” </p><p>He chuckles darkly. “What Have I been up to?! You’re <i>fired!</i> With the idiots- With the- with the <i>tyrants</i> that we kicked out of this server- that we kicked out of this <i>great country</i> months ago- was it months- was it weeks- I don’t even remember. Time flies when you’re having fun y’know?”</p><p>He gets back on topic. “Tubbo, I don’t know if you know this, but treason… isn’t exactly- uh- isn’t exactly a respectable thing around here y’know? I know what you’ve been doing- heads up <i>buddy,</i> the fucking tunnels, your absence from great events, I mean- you walked off in the middle of this one! You walked off in the middle of this Tubbo. Don’t try and tell me that you’ve done nothing wrong. Because everybody knows it. <i>I see it with my two fucking own eyes what you’ve been doing.”</i></p><p>Tubbo hesitates.</p><p>Schlatt sighs. “You know what happens to traitors Tubbo?”</p><p>“...No?”</p><p>“Nothing good.”</p><p>At this point, it took every fucking thing Tommy had to not run to Tubbo. He was scared. He didn’t want to see Tubbo get hurt.</p><p>“Hey uh- Technoblade. Can you come up here for a second?”</p><p>That son of a bitch.</p><p>“Uh-”</p><p>“Let’s just send him a message real quick. We like to send messages around here.”</p><p>Techno obeys going up to where Schlatt, Tubbo, and Quackity were.</p><p>“Now that we have Tubbo in that-” He chuckles. “-Tubbox”</p><p>Techno laughs awkwardly, Hey Mister President..”</p><p>He better not do what Tommy thinks he’s doing. Also ‘Mister president?’ What the fuck Techno?</p><p>Quackity builds a makeshift stand for Techno. “Here, you can stand here Technoblade.” </p><p>“Uhhhh…” Techno walks there anyway. “What’s goin’ on here..?”</p><p>Tubbo speaks, slight panic in his voice. “Uhhh... I actually still can’t- Schlatt- Uh.”</p><p>“Tubbo, as the enemy of the state, and as uh- a <i>perpetrator</i> to these awful, awful people.”</p><p>“-I don’t even know what that means-”</p><p>“I don’t know either.” he cuts off.</p><p>Techno is… hesitant. “This is not good-”</p><p>“Techno, please, please if you will be so kind.”</p><p>“Wh-What’re you asking Schlatt..?” He looked around hesitantly and panicked. Damnit social anxiety. “Do you want me to get him- get him some breakfast? Get him a nice coat? What do you mean by ‘take care’?”</p><p>“Maybe uh- maybe show- maybe show him the nice five-course dinner y’know? A nice five-course dinner.”</p><p>“I’ll go take- I’ll go take him now. Maybe that restaurant over there.”</p><p>“I’m not very- I’m not hungry.”</p><p>“Tubbo you’re <i>very</i> hungry, lets go to the restaurant-”</p><p>Schlatt rolls his eyes. “Technoblade, we’re running on a tight schedule.”</p><p>“Wh-What do you want from me, Mister President?” </p><p>“Listen, we- I only call you in for special favors. We- we go way back right?” he stammers.</p><p>“I don’t know what you mean.”</p><p>“This man, this man needs a special favor. Techno, take him out.”</p><p>“..To dinner?” He was trying to ignore what Schlatt meant.</p><p>“You’re not going to take him out to dinner, bro, you’re going to kill him.”</p><p>“Oh-oh, OHHH OH now I get it.” Techno laughs sardonically, painfully aware.</p><p>“Murder him. Right now, on this fucking stage. And make it <i>hurt.”</i></p><p>A few people in the audience comment.</p><p>“There’s no fucking <i>traitors</i> in my goddamn country, are you <i>kidding</i> me?! My right-hand man. I’d rather rule alone than with you.”</p><p>“Oh no, I’m in a high-stress situation; I deal with these poorly-”</p><p>“Schlatt- Schlatt are you sure- listen- we have him- we have him trapped; he’s jailed. I think- I think that’s enough for uh- breaking the constitution.” Quackity seemed less on board- just like everyone <i>but</i> Schlatt.</p><p>“We can just imprison him.” He heaves a heavy breath.</p><p>“I don’t know.” Schlatt sighs.</p><p>“Uhhhh, are you sure? I- wh- he’s jailed-”</p><p>“Technoblade.” </p><p>“I-I’m loadin’” He puts a firework in his crossbow.</p><p>He better fucking not.</p><p>“You goin’ to do it? You gonna make him- you gonna make him show an example of what happens to traitors?” Himself, Quackity, and Techno put on earmuffs, Techno also sneaking Tubbo a pair.</p><p>Tommy jumped off the roof of the building, adrenaline overpowering pain, running right to Tubbo, the only two things he was thinking were <i>“Run.”</i> and <i>“Protect.”</i></p><p>“Tubbo- <i>Tubbo!</i> I’m sorry- I’ll make it as painless and colorful as possible, Tubbo... Tubbo, I’m sorry- Tubbo, I’m being subjected to mild amounts of peer-pressure, Tubbo-”</p><p>He climbed up to the four quickly.</p><p>
  <i>“Do it!”</i>
</p><p>Loud crackles rang through the air, the ones closest to it, being protected- it was ear-shattering.</p><p>
  <i>TommyInnit went off with a bang due to a firework shot by <b>[Subscribe to Technoblade]</b> by Technoblade</i>
</p><p>Just as quickly as Tommy made it up there, he was gone, all of his belongings scattered on the ground.</p><p>Tubbo cried Tommy’s name, and took his axe, chopping his way out, taking the rest of his things, and booking it, the yells and cries dying behind him, the further he got.</p><p>From what he could tell, he was alone. He went right to Pogtopia. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p>Tommy curled up in bed, a blaring white pain in his chest. It hurt- It hurt so fucking much. His ears were ringing so loud- too loud- he can’t hear anything other than the god awful screeching. He can’t even hear the sobs that were racking his entire body. Just loud ringing. He wants it to stop. He wants it to stop so fucking badly. It was too loud, too loud <i>too loud too loud too loud tooloudtooloud-</i></p><p>He was left with a deafening silence. </p><p>Literally.</p><p>He didn’t hear someone enter Pogtopia- much less his room. (Normally he would notice immediately. To avoid Wilbur when he was having his days, and the echo didn’t make anyone entering subtle.) He only realized that someone was here was the hand that was comfortingly on his shoulder. Tommy jumped up instinctually, only to be met with a sharp pain in his stomach. Damnit respawning. After realizing it was Tubbo after a moment, he then noticed that his mouth was moving. He was talking. He couldn’t hear him. </p><p>“I can’t... he- ar you.”</p><p>His words were broken from the heavy tears that clogged his throat. </p><p>He read “You can’t?” on Tubbo’s lips. He shook his head no.</p><p>“Can’t hear.. self either.”</p><p>God, he must sound like a fucking baby.</p><p>He notices that Tubbo opens his chat, and shoots him a dm, struggling with spelling here and there.</p><p>
  <i>Tubbo_ whispered to you: do you think your def? fireworks are really loud and everyone up there except you had ear muffs</i>
</p><p>His eyes widen in shock, panic, sadness- so many emotions. He just short-circuited, stunned into silence.</p><p>
  <i>Tubbo_ whispered to you: you should not have done that for me</i>
</p><p>Tommy types to him so he’s more coherent.</p><p>
  <i>You whispered to Tubbo_: I did Anyway. That’s that, Big Man.</i>
</p><p>Tubbo sheds that godforsaken suit, leaving him in his button-up, and brings Tommy in a hug. He only realized how much they were both shaking at that point. They decided to stay like that until they were both less shaken up.</p><p>Tubbo places Tommy’s things in a chest and goes back to hugging him- seeming as both of them needed it.</p><p>
  <i>You whispered to Tubbo_: You’re so Clingy, Tubbo</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Tubbo_ whispered to you: I know</i>
</p><p> </p><p>TommyInnit wasn’t a man that had regrets.</p><p>He was always one to run forward, act on impulse without thinking, and whatever happened; happened and that’s the end of the story.</p><p> </p><p>And he sure as hell didn’t regret losing his hearing to protect his best friend from dying in a painful execution. </p><p>~~~</p><p>It’s been a week since the incident. Niki and Tubbo joined Pogtopia, and Tommy has found a new appreciation for the little things. </p><p>If Tommy and Tubbo were inseparable before the festival, then they’re the same being after. He’s been more clingy towards Tubbo, rarely leaving his side now. Neither of them mind and enjoy the change.</p><p>Occasionally Dream, though mainly Tubbo has slowly but surely taught him sign language, so that way they can communicate better. At first, he was really fucking confused as to why either of them knew sign, but he’s learned to just accept it. </p><p>Wilbur calmed down a bit, his intent for blowing up Manburg lessened by a good amount. Maybe seeing his little brother be in agonizing pain for a while; while also suddenly going deaf did that.</p><p>He misses the way birds chirped in the morning, the rustling of the leaves, footsteps in the morning, bees buzzing, the pattering of rain, even the mobs at night. The thing he misses the most, however, is his friends’ laughter. And maybe their voices.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy tries to practice speaking verbally every now and again, but never often because he says “It makes me look like a child!” meanwhile signing makes it look like he’s learning another language (which he technically is.) Plus it’s a bit easier.</p><p>The pain after respawning lingered for a few days, but he did make a full recovery so that was nice to hear.</p><p>Overall, Tommy appreciates the change. He doesn’t regret a thing. </p><p>Reacting on impulse and making rash decisions may have been a good idea after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>kudos and comments make my day &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>